


Windows to the Soul

by very_important_army



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, I don't even know what genre this is a;sldfkj, M/M, The Host!au, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: Yixing's never met a human before. He's not as scared as he thought he would be.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of The Host by Stephanie Meyer. If you haven't read it, aliens called "Souls" take over Earth and possess human bodies. They create a utopian society, since all Souls are altruistic and kind, and they live in perfect harmony. However, there are rebel humans that have managed to avoid being captured, and they stay hidden and try to survive however they can. Souls can be distinguished from humans by a silver ring that reflects light in their eyes. Due to the Souls' benevolent nature, some of them seem to empathize with the humans. 
> 
> Seekers: The "police" of the Souls, but since no crime exists, their primary role is to search for humans.  
> Healers: ...self explanatory. Souls have incredibly advanced medicines.

Yixing shrieks, perhaps closer to a little breathless squeal, and drops his keys. There’s a tall, gangly stranger in his garage. The man looks exhausted, face bloodied, and he’s somehow managed to contort his long body into the most shadowed corner of the garage. 

The stranger looks at him with exhausted brown eyes. Just brown. Just a human. There’s fear in his eyes that mirrors Yixing’s own, along with a bone deep sense of dread. 

“Just kill me,” the man rasps, head falling back. “If you have any mercy at all, please just kill me. Don’t turn me over to the Seekers.” 

Yixing’s hands are trembling. A human is here. He’s only ever heard horror stories about humans, about their ruthlessness and selfishness and love of violence.  _ Monsters.  _ It’s what Seekers call them. They need Souls to help them reach their true potential, to transform their society into one that’s worth living. 

But Yixing hesitates. This human, so broken and defenseless, looks nothing like Yixing’s imagination of a brute, teeth bared and and fists raised. As Yixing watches, the man pulls his leg in close to his chest, before letting out a deep groan of pain. 

“You’re hurt!” Yixing springs into action. “We need to get you to a hospital!” 

“No!” The denial is vehement, hissed through gritted teeth. 

“I can’t leave you like this,” Yixing says. Good thing he brings his work home with him. “I’m Healer Lotus,” he offers a belated introduction. “Or you can call me Yixing, my host’s name.”

“You’re a Healer? Are you going to stick a worm in me?” 

“No!” Yixing protests. “There isn’t even another Soul here. I just can’t bear to see you in pain.” 

“How can I trust you? You’re probably just going to knock me out and drag me off to the Seekers.”

Inwardly, Yixing thinks that there isn’t really anything the human could do to stop him, injured as he is. But some part of Yixing sort of... _understands._ Empathizes. This human clearly values his autonomy, something that was forcibly erased by the Souls’ mere existence. 

“You can trust me,” Yixing says weakly. He can’t offer much else. “I promise I won’t turn you in to the Seekers.” 

The human stares at him for a long time. He’s clearly in immense pain, sweat beading up on his forehead and skin growing paler by the second, but his eyes are unwavering. They see through Yixing, though it’s not like he has anything to hide. 

“You don’t sound like you’re lying,” the human mutters to himself. “Usually the worms can’t lie to save their lives.” 

“Yes,” Yixing says quietly. “We have no reason to.” He walks over the cabinet where he keeps his surplus medicines. 

“Here,” Yixing says, unscrewing a jar to pull out a thin white tissue square. “Let this dissolve on your tongue. It’s No Pain.” 

Warily, the human opens his mouth. “I guess there’s nothing else to lose,” he says. Then he blinks and unfolds himself, as if in shock. “What the fuck?” 

“Don’t move!” Yixing scrambles for the Clean bottles. “Your wounds aren’t treated yet.” 

“I feel fine,” the human mutters. Now that he’s pulled himself into the light, Yixing can assess his injuries. Gashes along his face and arms. A swollen left knee. Yixing swallows. Despite being bloodied and bruised, this human is undeniably  _ handsome.  _

“Inhale this,” Yixing sprays a cloud of Inside Clean in front of the human, who appears to be holding his breath. Yixing sighs. “It’s to make sure nothing foreign is inside your system.” He shows him the label on the bottle. “And this,” Yixing continues, pulling out the bigger spray bottle, “cleans your wounds.” He generously sprays down every visible inch of the human’s skin. 

“Er,” Yixing blushes lightly. “Can you take your shirt off? I want to make sure you don’t have any other wounds. The human’s shirt comes off to reveal a firm chest and abs, as well as a long gash along his side. Yixing uses nearly the entire bottle of Clean. 

“This is Heal.” Yixing pours the liquid into the wounds, watching as wounds fuse together, the new skin pink and fresh as a baby’s. With a swipe of Seal, the human’s open wounds are completely gone. 

“I think your knee is dislocated,” Yixing says. “Though I can’t tell for certain without going to the hospital.” 

“No hospitals,” the human repeats. Yixing doesn’t argue. 

“Either way, the treatment is the same.” Yixing pulls out another jar, full of purple tissue squares. “Here, this is going to encourage any torn ligaments to mend themselves.” As soon as the human swallows, Yixing helps him sit up. “You should be all good to move around now.”

The human looks astonished. “I feel like I was never even hurt,” he mumbles. 

Yixing nods. “Good health is important to us. It’s the only way we can continue to live our lives to the fullest.”

“You mean  _ our  _ lives,” the human mutters. “And your  _ hosts _ will never get to live again.” 

Yixing swallows hard. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. It’s a gross understatement. 

The human stands up. He’s tall, much taller and fitter than Yixing. But his muscles are tensed back in a defensive stance, not for offense. “So what now?” He says, tone guarded. “Are you gonna give me to the Seekers now?” 

Yixing shakes his head frantically. “I promised I wouldn’t.” 

The human walks towards the garage door, looking back at Yixing like he’s going to leap at him any minute, and then peering out into the darkness.

Yixing bites his lip. “But...could I have your name?” 

The human turns around and looks at him curiously. He’s outside already, and the moonlight washes against his skin. The human smiles, for the first time. 

“Chanyeol.” 

“Come back anytime, Chanyeol,” Yixing says, relishing in the way the name rolls off his lips. 

“We’ll see.” And Chanyeol slips into the night. 

Yixing leaves out some medicine and non-perishables by the door. Just in case. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to explore Yixing and Chanyeol's developing relationship more, since this was really just the first time they met. Who knows if I'll ever get to it though?


End file.
